1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridge arrangements. In particular, the present invention is directed towards ink cartridge arrangements which include ink cartridges which may be used in combination with ink jet printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink cartridges which are configured to be used in combination with ink jet printers are known in the art.